creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gabriel787
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bloodymess.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) 15:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Attention Your story has been deleted and relocated here as it includes a generic/overused title or otherwise breaks the rules regarding titles outlined in this thread. Please think of an alternative title before reuploading it back to this wiki. You must have admin confirmation before doing so. Reuploading it without admin authorization will earn you a 1-day ban. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 18:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. You have been banned for a day for doing this, and if you reupload a story again, you will be banned for a week. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 20:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded an automatic 3-day ban from editing. The next time you post a spam page, you will be banned for a week. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to and not here. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC)